For Online Wizards and Witches
by Alkgious2
Summary: It was true Harry didn't care much for games, but that didn't mean he should be given a character that could only do spells involved with household chores. While everyone else got characters that could set something on fire or even obliterate things with a good old Megidolaon. Well at least he had Voldie, though his stalking tendency is a bit...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Persona Series. But everything else in this fic belongs to the imagination of Alkgious2. So any comments and flames should be directed to that imagination. And most unfortunately that imagination has a tendency to flicker in and out. Still reviews are always much appreciated, but that doesn't matter as much as enjoying the story. So do read and enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter One**

Harry was two weeks into his summer vacation and there was still nothing to show for it but the semi completion of the list of endless chores the Dursley's gave him before leaving on their family trip. He ended up being left behind in an empty house when Miss Figg was unable to take him in due to some questionable business she had in another town and his relatives didn't want to waste the money for a plane ticket for him. So instead of being dragged along for the trip here he was with a 10 page long list of chores and an earful of threats on what would happen if anything occurred to the Dursley's quaint house.

So back to what this is about; like he said he hadn't done anything "summer worthy" as Ron would state. But then he should care less about what his friend Ron would say, seeing how he all but ditched me without giving me a single word much less a letter to where he is. So here he was wasting his vacation away scrubbing the floors the fifth time this week just like Aunt Petunia wanted. The average teen would be spending the day at the arcade or at the mall with their friends. Yet here for one Harry Potter it was spent stuck indoors with nothing more than Mr. Rag and Ms. Bucket for company due to the threat of a beating if he stepped one foot outside while the rest of his dear relatives weren't present to supervise his "heinous" acts. And though he thought of chancing a minute outside beyond aunt Petunia's flower garden he didn't due to the usual reasons. Most of the reasons which are getting his presence reported by the neighbors. Harry couldn't step one foot outside the neighborhood streets without someone looking as if he steal something. Once again this was all thanks to the Dursley's latest rumor on Harry having a godfather who's in jail for the most despicable crime.

But that didn't depress Harry much. Because one good thing about being alone in the house was the fact that he could safely sneak out some food seeing how there was no one looking. Of course Vernon did try to lock the fridge up before leaving, unfortunately none of the locks could be found the day before he left. It left Harry feeling a little smug every time he would open that fridge. But no matter how much food he ate it still hadn't alleviated the utter boredom of being stuck in the house.

At first he risked watching the telly, but years without it made Harry feel unaccustomed to using it. Instead all the free time was spent listing down any red colored item he could find in the house, and there were more items than he thought. The list ranged from the broken red crayons that Dudley hadn't used since fourth grade to Aunt Petunia's red heels. Yep something was definitely wrong with his vacation seeing how boring it is. Well it didn't really matter seeing how the red list occupied most of his time today. He wrote down five red tomatoes and a bottle of ketchup which was found in the fridge, and was contemplating if he should include the semi browning raw beef in the list or not when he heard someone knocking on the door. Thinking it was just another door to door salesman Harry ignored the steady knocks. Though once the shouting began he found out it wasn't.

"Harry! Open the door!" was yelled. Harry continued contemplating the beef deciding. It wouldn't hurt to let Ron feel the same irritation he felt after being ignored ever since school ended. Unfortunately it did not last that long. Because a few seconds later the bastard was knocking on his door while creating a hell of a racket.

"Harry! Come on, open, open, open!" yelled the voice. That aggravating voice pretty much killed any desire to open the door but then again when Ron decided on something he was pretty stubborn over it. It seemed that he couldn't forever ignore him.

Couple of more knocks followed by Ron's shouting, and here he was pretty much walking as slowly as possible to reach the door just to spite Ron. However he must have felt the distain since Ron started a larger racket.

"Harry, I know you're there open the door already!" hollered Ron.

In the end, Harry managed to open the door without losing his eardrums, but Ron all but pushed himself in and started running towards the stairs. Not even a greeting was exchanged which served to cause a greater fume. Ah…. he also just slammed open some door. If Ron had just stopped there he might have forgiven him after all, maybe Ron had something really important to do. Yet Ron didn't stop there, instead Harry found his tech hazard of a mate tampering with Dudley's brand new computer (as in removing parts he's sure are supposed to stay INSIDE the computer)… so yeah it's only understandable that the level of annoyance Harry felt went up.

"Good afternoon Ron, Could I ask if you know that you're steadily digging my grave?" Harry asked while holding what was left of his nerves. "If Dudley finds his computer has been touched and even more dismantled it wouldn't end with just a black eye."

Though whatever Harry said must have gotten past his friend's ears with the amount of concentration Ron was putting in doing, whatever he was doing.

"I need to adjust this to make the digital specs work properly … and then connect the…" he muttered before I decided to interrupt him.

"Let me clear this up, why the hell do you need to mess with the computer again!?" the black haired teen's shout seemed to have gotten him pass whatever haze Ron was stuck in.

"It's for Witch Craft: Chamber of Secrets Online(CSO) of course." Ron excitedly stated. He waved his arms exaggeratedly as he explained "After days of tinkering I've finally reached the day that I would be able to reach the digital reality of one of Chudley Cannon Inc's masterpieces!"

Distracted by thoughts on how to fix the computer or at least hide the damage Harry didn't hear beyond the tinkering and Chudley part. Though he managed a half-ass opinion on the matter, "So… it's for just another one of those game things huh."

"Juuu just a game!" Ron spitted. "CSO isn't just a game it's LIFE! Not only may it be the first online game to reach the VR market it's also been made by the most popular gaming industry CHUDLEY CANNON on which has been ranked 1 in game programming for years. Don't you dare call it just a game, you you NOOB!" he rambled on getting redder with every sentence.

What followed afterwards was lost to Harry's ears as Harry decided it would be best to ignore his rambling friend when he got in one of those moods. When you got Ron started on one of his Chudley Cannon episodes he just doesn't stop. Though it's unusual he's talking about the gaming side of it. Besides Harry decided he had more important matters to ponder on such as if whatever item Ron was waving came from the very computer that would most likely kill them both.

Harry reasoned out it would be best to stop Ron's tantrums worried that chip looking thing would break in the tight grip he held it in.

"Alright if this game is so important to you, why are you here? Shouldn't you be playing it somewhere, perhaps at your own home?" He asked half hoping Ron would take the bait and leave. Because despite how happy he was to see his friend again he didn't think the same could be said when the Dursleys get here later tonight.

"Well I did start to set up the program at home, but seeing how you're my best friend it's only natural, for me to want to share the joys of the virtual reality version of CSO with you. It isn't everyday that you get a chance to be one of the first to experience one of these masterpieces through a VR mode." Ron finished with a wide smile.

All Harry could do was sigh at his friend's antics as he thought, " I shouldn't be so surprised with the fact, after all spending half my life friends with him. However the way he was avoiding my questions and trying to sweeten me up is…" With those thoughts Harry was reminded to the fact that a sweet Ron was a somewhat dangerous Ron. Especially if it had anything related to technology. With Ron's poor understanding of technology and his own habit of firing electronics that got too close to he expected Ron to stay clear from any form of overly advanced electronics. This was very suspicious. And the paranoia only grew because last time Harry checked Ron's fanboying of the Chudley Cannon's only extended to its sporting goods and not its techy side.

"Ron?" Harry merely rolled his eyes and continued with his reply. "If you wanted to share the news with me you've just did. You can go home now."

"What! Wait! Just let me borrow the computer for a little more." Ron all but yelled out.

Harry decided to ignore whatever Ron said afterwards and decided to just implement his plan of pushing Ron out of the room before whatever shit Ron brought decided to hit the fan.

"You can leave now you've informed me of this Dungeon whatever thing, so go on back to your own house and do enjoy it on your own computer." But the moment he tried prying Ron's hands off the computer the youngest male Weasley held a death grip on the overly large desk. Yep there was definitely something fishy here.

So it resulted to spending the time Harry was supposed to use to scrub the kitchen down on interrogating his red headed friend. And though he did ask, all Harry got was Ron avoiding Harry's stare and another connecter inserted on the black box Ron brought. This was getting even more suspicious so just when Ron was about to insert some kind of disk Harry stopped him. Thank god for fast reflexes he definitely didn't need the computer getting worse.

"Ron." Harry gripped Ron's arm tighter.

"What the hell happened to your computer?"

"Haha, what do you mean? Nothing's wrong with my computer. You shouldn't go around distrusting your best bud. I promise you the program as safe as any company made one." Blurted Ron.

Harry was digesting over what Ron had just said while looking for any signs of problems. Of course it took just that one distracted moment to find the disk inserted in the damn computer. And even if Harry had managed to remove the disk he didn't think could do anything about it. Because by then it was too late, the program was already running.

After Harry had managed to wheedle out the current condition of Weasley family's computer he was furious. His anger resulted in a shouting match, where both boys were screaming about the unidentified and possibly exploding data disk that Ron inserted in a brand new computer. And Ron's actions infuriated Harry further when the only reply he got back on his careless friend's action was that the risk was worth it. It made him want to rip Ron a new one, but he pulled every little piece of restraint and managed to stop himself from dirtying the room. He did just clean it.

Of course Harry couldn't just let him go so he gave Ron a good whack to the head and demanded to have the computer returned to normal.

Though Ron retaliated. He had once again turned his desperation in the direction of one irate Potter and started whining "But Harry!" which Harry turned away from. Though Harry should have stopped there, because the moment he cursed out loud "I should have kicked him out of my house the instant he opened his mouth." It pushed Ron to snatch up one of Dudley's laptop and using it as a hostage just to make sure Harry didn't make use of that threat. The very second he grabbed the laptop off of the bed Harry realized Ron would wreck that too. So he all but rushed at him in a desperate means to save it.

But the rescue plans failed when Harry ended up being tripped by Ron. And Ron sitting on him as an extra precaution. There Ron decided to go on and on about the game while he was getting closer to the condition of being squashed to death. Ron may not be as fat as Dudley but it looked like Ron's height more or less took care of that. His day with Ron didn't end with just losing a little of his pride, but it had to bring about another one of Ron's Chudley Cannon drabbles only this time it included the idea of forcing me to join the so called masterpiece of a game.

So here Harry was spending the next minutes of his wonderful vacation simultaneously trying to tune out Ron's begging, and fighting off the constant urge to just knock Ron out so he could drag Ron off him.

The last thought Harry had before he was forced to agree to his friend's whining was "Man why the hell am I friends with him again?"

**-20 minutes later-**

Harry felt that he had to question Ron on their agreement one more time just to make sure Ron got it. Better to check if he was completely understood before he get stuck in the game using something he's not supposed to touch. Especially seven hours before he's wonderful relatives came home.

"Remember Ron four hours." Harry stated but it seemed Ron didn't hear what he said since Ron carried on trying to place the VR helmet on top of his head. Harry tried again.

When it looked like his friend Ron mysteriously became deaf in a span of two minutes or he was just plain ignoring me. Harry decided that the matter had to be discussed so he stopped Ron by grabbing onto the collar of Ron's t-shirt and glared at him, daring Ron to make the same mistake before slowly saying, "Just humor me and fucking repeat after me."

"After four hours we'll log off." When Ron still didn't say anything Harry tried another glare.

"Say it."

Ron sighed but at least this time he repeated the words with a glum expression, "After four hours we'll log off."

"After fours we'll do what Ron?" Harry patiently asked again.

"We'll stop playing the game.'" Ron dully repeated.

"Did you make sure that the VRM helmet is timed at 4:25?"

Instead of agreeing to what I said Ron started on another argument, "It's not like it takes 3 hours to put everything back, come on Harry extend the time a little more."

"Ron! Four…Twenty…Five." Harry stated refusing a single leeway.

Ron stared at the shorter boy before giving a glum answer, "Yes, I made sure to time it to log us off by then."

"And after that?" he asked waiting for Ron to continue repeating the rest of their agreement.

When Ron didn't answer fast enough Harry decided to do so for him, "After four hours you'll return the computer back to its' original condition before you desecrated it. No matter what it takes."

After Harry stated he wanted the computer back to the way it was before Ron's protests came back to life. Ron began spouting arguments, "But that's not going to happen because after you try it out Harry you'll understand the greatness of the game, you'll have to let me smuggle the computer…"

With the Ron's latest argument Harry could only think, "And there Ron goes again." Once Ron's babble ended he reminded the blabbing boy that the four hours included the time spent wasting on rambling. Which got Ron moving to connect the laptop to the black box thing and ready a second VR headgear(provided by Dudley) all in record time. Feeling a little cruel, Harry decided to make Ron wait for the laptop to finish installing while he went ahead first using the computer.

As expected the second Harry picked up the helmet he found Ron's burning gaze. And that gaze grew even more intense with every inch that the helmet got closer to Harry's head.

Harry smirked bringing his current thoughts, "Served the bastard right; if I'm going to be forced into anything I'll do it on my own terms. If he was so jealous of me trying the game out before him he shouldn't have forced me into trying it in the first place. Its' times like these that make me seriously question my own sanity seeing how I'm friends with the guy."

When Ron's overzealous staring started to freak Harry out enough he started the game. And the moment his conscious was dragged through the tingling but dizzy sensation of entering the VR world he was reminded of his earlier bad mood. And with this Harry finally tumbled in the virtual world with a poor landing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Harry's POV**

A bright blue pop up screen greeted me when I managed to concentrate beyond the lightheaded sensation of finding myself standing on some colorless platform. The problem with the VR system was the fact that whenever one enters they always have to go through the initial screening process before being able to move on to better things. This is where you're pretty much a shapeless blob with fingers attached, with only a blue screen trying to fry your eyes. It's like being stuck in the middle of nothing with only a flashing blue screen for company. And did I mention the flashing blue screen is in the most horrifying shade of electric blue. So yeah I had every reason to dislike this experience.

I looked around and seeing how the blue screen kept pushing itself to my face I found out what to do quite fast. And though this was my first time using the VR system, you had to be an idiot not to know what to do. After all there were only two options on the screen, the Exit button and the Connect to Installed File button. I quickly clicked on the "connect to installed file" located on the right of the blue screen desperately hoping that doing so would get my conscious to better grounds. Well at least a virtual version of it. But of course I wasn't left off that easily; another 10 minutes of woozy sensation accompanied me while I was registering for an account for the game.

The screen changed when I finally connected to the game, all I could see at the first few seconds was the Witch Craft: Chamber of Secrets sign but once I got passed that I ended up standing in front of a genderless human figure. The figure or more appropriately dummy seemed to be missing quite a lot of defining features such as the eyes, nose, and etc. Still it looked pretty realistic as far as a person would look like with his/her facial features removed.

After looking at the dummy for awhile more I turned my sight towards the rest of the room. Looking around I found the room to be boringly empty except for the dummy and two strange skinny box like screens. The medium sized white screen remained in my vision no matter where I turned my eyes always keeping at an eye level. And when I Focused on it, it must have been the correct thing to do since it caused it to somehow zoom in closer to the words neatly printed on its surface. I quickly read through the words realizing they were sets of instructions.

I read, _"Guide to Character Creation." _After pondering this I continued reading the rest of the words printed.

"_Each account is given only ONE data slot for their character creation, if you want to create another character you have to delete your old one. During the character creation process the player will enter a room which a displays the player's future avatar will be standing in the middle of. The game allows a wide range of customizations of character features. To access these features the player just needs to state system which will allow the visual interface to be seen. Then touch or directly point close to the customable parts and state the word "change" for visual arrow keys that allow altering features to occur on the chosen body part. Character creation requires the player to set basic appearance for the avatar's age timeline in the game which is 10, 15, and 18. Some features such as eye and hair color and etc may remain locked when customizing the next age range; this is in order to preserve a degree of realism for the game. Once all character customization is done the player may save the avatar and start the game by clicking the START button located in the gray toned screen situated next to the player's avatar."_

"Ho… it looks pretty detailed…" I murmured after reading through the instructions. "Guess whoever developed this game actually put quite a bit of time in it."

I walked back towards the dummy or should I know say avatar and clearly pronounced the word, "System" which brought out the visual interface just like the instructions said. And began my customization, but after ten minutes into the character creation system I was already bored with it. Sighing I looked towards the grey colored screen the instruction said to click once done.

And there engraved on the surface was the tempting word START. I thought on the matter of just using an unfinished avatar. It didn't really matter if I finished customizing after all I wasn't planning on using the game more than once. With that decided I moved my finger towards the START button only to have nothing happening.

"Strange." I thought until I saw the small new text written right below the START button. I read, the words "Cannot begin the game till all facial and body features have been customized."

Seeing those words just caused me to rant on about the utter incompetence of the game producer seeing how their forcing people to complete the whole character creation process. My anger only dissipated when my furious gaze wandered to the other button on the gray screen. The RANDOMIZE button. Half curious and the other half irritated I roughly punched the button and found my current avatar features loading. The avatar that loaded was a blue haired extremely tall person.

Realizing the RANDOMIZE button would let me skip the whole bothersome process of clicking each and every customable part, I felt a little calmer. Embarrassed I promised to myself I wouldn't tell anyone about my little anger trip and continued on by pressing the RANDOMIZE button after checking the box "for all the avatar age timelines" that appeared when I hover my finger on the second switch. And decided to merrily proceed with the START button deciding not to wait for my avatar's appearance to fully load.

Of course I didn't know I would regret my current actions in the far future. The decision to not check how my avatar would look like, ended up biting me the ass far too many time.

.


	2. Chapter 2

For Online Wizards and Witches Ch 2

Harry's first step on the grounds of whatever world Witch Craft: Chamber of Secrets Online was based on was particularly wet. No if he had to describe it would be slopping wet. He had found himself sputtering the salty taste of sea water, and drenched to the toes the moment he opened his newly created character's eyes. Not only did he have to experience washing onshore with sand in unmentionable places, he was also shivering due to the lack of warmth wet clothing produced. If this was the CSO creators' idea of an exciting game he should knock their sense out. He would be doing a service by ensuring whatever game they come out with next won't start off with letting the player experience some form of drowning. No, better yet he should drop them in some ocean so they can understand for themselves why this wasn't such a bright idea.

Still shivering Harry tried rubbing his arms to form some kind of heat as he dragged his feet away from the beach. Though he had coughed the water out when he had landed onshore, he still had excess water trapped in his hair which continued dripping down his eyes making it difficult to see. Despite this, he walked towards the direction that he perceived to have less sea water. And when he believed himself to be far enough from the tides he cleared his eyes the best he could and studied his surroundings. What he saw was something truly strange. He wrapped his arms around him as he noticed that the sea wasn't a bluish green hue instead the waves were more in the color of ink. Harry looked down at himself and saw that same black water was also dripping from his body. He would have felt more disgusted with the fact that he was drenched in what looked like squid ink if he didn't remind himself that this was just a game. That everything he felt and saw was all in his head, no matter how weird or disgusting it looked.

With another mental reminder and more effectively the impact of shivering in the cold he managed to move himself pass his dilemma and into more important affairs such as drying himself. He went back to scouting his current position and was straining his eyes to see something beyond the endless sand and rocks when something almost hit his head. Years of surprise and not so surprise attacks caused by Dudley had more or less honed his instincts. Thus he had instinctively managed to dodge whatever fell from the skies. Harry kept his eyes open for any more dubious items trying to knock him before he felt safe enough to turn his attention on the package near his feet. When nothing happened after prodding it with his feet he bent down for a closer view.

The dubious package looked to be a worn rucksack after closer inspection it was in a fading brown leather with rough thick twine which acted as shoulder straps. Curious on why such a thing would fall from the skies Harry picked the bag up. Opening it he giddily found that the creators of CSO had at least done one thing right, for inside the beaten pack was a pair of dry clothes. Without a second inspection Harry grabbed the set of clothes out of the sack and quickly started removing his own damped attire in exchange for the new ones. But when he removed his clinging shirt he noticed something truly strange, what he found wasn't the body he was used to seeing in the mirror every morning. No even if the sixteen year old was far skinnier and undersized compared to others his age, the current body he was in was worse than that. Before he was often mistaken to be two years younger than his actual age but now he was pretty sure he couldn't fake being a 14 year old anymore. Because he was now in the body of a ten year old.

When the shock had passed all that was left was cold calculating fury. He could at last make sense of the strangeness that he had felt when he had first arrived. Back in the beginning he had all but shoved the thoughts of why his strides felt shorter or how easily he tripped to the back of his thoughts because of the distracting issue of being cold. But now that the chills were no longer present to divert him from this, he finally noticed that his game avatar was a lot younger than his real age.

His hands were soon shaking at the thought of somehow ending up with an age slip. He gathered enough sense to look for some sort of reflecting surface. He desperately began running towards the beach in sick realization that he had to find out if what he was thinking was true. He half hoped that the ocean water would reflect his sixteen year old self but the more rational side of him knew that wouldn't happen.

So when the black sea gave no reflection Harry furiously kicked the tides. "What the hell is this!" His anger grew as he stared at the slenderness of his arms and the fact that yes he really was shorter than before. And though he could not see how his face looked like he could feel from the touch of his fingers that his jaws were sharper than before and his hair was longer.

"You damn body snatching game! Give me my face back! And my body too!" such yells continued till his voice began to hoarse.

"I don't want to be a ten year old…"

Harry crouched down before curling in himself at the misery of the realization of having to go through what living as a 10 year old meant. Just some time ago he was two years away from getting that Dursley-free life he had been planning on; and then he had to go and try some sick game that had made him ten again. He now had to live another eight years before he could leave the Dursleys legally.

The stupid game and even stupider was the fact that he tried the stupid game.

But the pity party ended when he back tracked his thoughts to the fact that this was a game. Though a very twisted one…

Still this meant that he could return to being his normal real self once he logged off. This reassurance calmed him enough to stop kneeling in watery grounds and return back to getting himself fully clothed. He had walked away from the shores for the second time again. But before moving further away he gave himself an internal reminder that he would not let himself care for whatever happens in the game from here on out. Letting himself freak out had only led to giving himself a headache and he didn't need any more problems. So he decided that whatever the game throws at him will be simply ignored. From here on out he will detach himself from it, Harry promised himself.

Now holding a reasonable solution Harry decided he could work on his next step which would be to locate Ron. After that he could get the next couple of hours done with so that he could escape this whole weird experience.

Harry climbed the surface of the largest rock he could find in the desert like plain beach only to see that the place was covered with nothing more than sand, rocks, and even more sand. His next passing time was spent paying close attention for any sign of a spot of red. But all he saw was the endless trail of sand and continued to be disappointed as minutes passed.

Time continued to crawl by and boredom seemed to be the only thing present. Having enough of mindlessly waiting he tried thinking of reasons why Ron wouldn't be in the game already. Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he wondered about his current situation, "I would think I got the wrong place, but…Ron did say that everyone started the game from the same spot…and I doubt he managed to enter before me…"

"So he must be still in the character creation room…" He continued his thoughts as he turned his eyes toward the dark skies distractingly "If he hasn't already appeared yet, he's probably working on customizing his character himself. So he'll be stuck in the character creation process for some time." Harry muttered to himself.

"Guess I've got quite a bit of time to myself then. Hmm should I try exploring a little then?" he openly stated. Harry tried finding Ron one more time before he decided he could always come back later. With that Harry stood up from his spot of the rock he had been sitting on. From there on Harry slung the sack over his small shoulders while dragging the bottom of the bag on the ground as he followed his plans and begin exploring the dreary scenery.

. . . . . . . . . . A thousand steps later . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry had been carefully moving towards a bright pillar of light he had spotted after making some way beyond the beach he started from. Each step had been the same sandy texture however he was hoping that there would be a change of scenery once he reached that mysterious blue light. He felt a bit sorry for the bag he was dragging along seeing how it had gotten even more beaten on his short journey but he didn't have much of a choice on the matter. After all he couldn't carry the whole thing properly due to his height. That just reminded himself to his current big issue, his height.

If someone would have seen the sight of a little boy cutely tugging a sack twice his height they probably couldn't do much more but squeal at the adorable sight. But for one Harry Potter he was muttering a mouthful of curses under his breath at his current embarrassing condition. Only he could end up RANDOMIZING a character that had managed to end up shorter and a lot more delicate than his real body was at that age. If he was going to play a virtual game he wanted to be taller not shorter!

Harry made one heaving step after another, breathless with the exertion required. He continued on despite his aching limbs, with thoughts on his earlier promise of not letting anything in the game affect him. And this promise of course includes fatigue after all the aches he has in this game, is nothing more than a manifestation brought about by his own sodding mind. He firmly yelled internally "I WON'T BE TRICKED AGAIN!" and continued on his path.

Though his legs didn't seem to agree to that since they bonelessly collapsed on the next step, irritated that the game managed to win another round he could only fume at his traitorous legs when he heard a trembling voice greet him.

A little further ahead Harry saw a rather pudgy boy with beady rat like eyes with the white colored word "Wormtail" floating above the boy's head. He must have missed him due to his lack of attention. Harry took another second to stare at the peculiar yet ordinary sight. Harry chuckled at finding himself with these bizarre thoughts. There was a strange impression of seeing another person around after deeming that the first person he would see would be Ron. He carried on such thoughts unnoticed to the fact that a beady eyed boy was steadily becoming more nervous as his greeting carried on unreturned.

Wormtail nervously tried greeting again, "Hehe..llo… Harry?" Hearing again from the rat like boy Harry brought back his attention on his own rudeness. Aunt Petunia would be screeching at the fact that he was dazing in front of a complete stranger; she does put quite all lot of value on good manners.

"My name is Harry, but you seemed to already know that." Harry introduced himself while subtly questioning at how the other boy already knew his name.

At the acknowledgement Wormtail appeared to have all but shifted away from his earlier self conscious behavior as he introduced himself "Nice to meet you, I'm Wormtail."

With the introduction Harry was able to easily piece that the hanging word on top of the boy's head must be a name, and that he himself most likely had one.

"I noticed you're heading towards Dungeon 134 apparition point. Are you planning on trying a raid there?" Wormtail pointed towards the pillar of light. Seeing no reason to hide the fact Harry replied, "Yeah." At Harry's reply Wormtail's eyes widened as he trembling whispered under his breath, "You're already high enough to enter a dungeon?"

"Hey can I ask you a question? " Wormtail turned at Harry's question and quickly answered. "Ssuuuree..but I might not be much help…especially since you're higher level than me." With each word Wormtail's voice shrunk. "High level?" thought Harry but he quickly removed that thought and asked what had been bothering him for awhile. "What color are my eyes?" Harry curiously asked.

When Harry got his answer he thought out loud to what Wormtail mentioned before, "So there is leveling in the game, though I shouldn't be surprised since this is a game after all."

Wormtail couldn't believe that the green eyed boy who was walking towards the Apparition Point of a dungeon would talk about leveling as he never done it before. And despite that such words came out of this Harry person he wanted to make sure that they really did, "What level are you?"

Harry considered his small knowledge o the workings of video game and assured himself that leveling required facing some kind of monster in every game he saw Dudley play. And since he hasn't come across anything that resembled a creature he concluded only one answer and calmly responded, "Level One."

Silenced by the blunt answer Wormtail moved on to questioning Harry on what he knew about the game and giddily found that the boy was a totally new to the game. A rather haste plan was formed and Wormtail did what he was best at as he asked Harry, "Then you probably haven't carefully looked at your bag, right Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry's murmured as a pair of greedy eyes turned to Harry's beaten sack. Wormtail advised Harry to look things over and offered his own knowledge on what items Harry has. So when Harry pulled out a small dull dagger, two small blue bottles, a green marble the size of his fist, three paper wrapped dry fruits, and his old almost dried clothes. Wormtail immediately voiced his concerns on the fact that Harry didn't have a single Health Potion, and of course added in that he would be willing to help another player by giving Harry one and take a useless trash item in exchange. Harry immediately recognized Wormtail's greed filled eyes having seen it more than once living with three of the most selfish people but ignored it seeing how what happened here didn't matter much to him.

Once the two placed their newly traded items away, Harry's health potion was carelessly dumped back into his pack, while Wormtail placed the marble delicately into his pocket. And Harry's journey continued only this time with Wormtail pushing him towards the bright light now termed as the Apparition Point. It was somewhere along the xth number of steps that Harry heard a rather inhuman scream. And judging by Wormtail freezing over Harry hadn't imagined it.

Hearing the realistic sound of something or someone dying Harry pondered on how the game producers recorded such a sound. Maybe through voice acting by professionals?

Meanwhile Wormtail began cowering as he tried pulling Harry away from the direction of the sound. Then the next scream came only this time it was followed by two more screeching voices. Wormtail jumped at the sudden noise, and when Harry voiced out his points that a scream meant someone screaming Wormtail began trembling even more. All they could hear were the endless screams for their sights on the matter were blocked by a wall of gigantic stones. Harry began heading towards the commotion not because the game was starting to make him worried about the rather realistic anguish. No, he wouldn't fall for that again but because it was the path he needed to continue walking in to reach the pillar of light. Or so he kept repeating. But his pudgy companion shakily grabbed his arm and refused to let go when he wandered closer to the boulders.

The two had not needed to walk across the single wall made up of large rocks because whatever was screaming came to them. Harry soon witnessed what was creating the dying clamor when it moved into his sights but he hardly could pay the screaming individual any attention when it was captured by another.

What or who walked out was a tall imposing figure cloaked in the color of the deepest abyss. All but his crimson eyes were obscured by the hood covering the man's face but the two could feel the intensity of the figure's presence which only grew when threads of shadows started licking the hems of the man's robe. But what was even more disturbing was the fact that the robed man had one hand tightly grasping a bloody figure by the hair. The robed man slowly dragged the un-moving body towards the direction of the two still breathing boys. When the man had reached an arms distance from the two he slowly turned his gaze on Wormtail then moved to Harry. This gave a clear view to the neatly printed red words "Lord Voldemort" hanging right above the cloaked male.

Wormtail all but yelled "Death Eater!" when the gaze left Wormtail's trembling face.

Wormtail's shaky blabbering continued but his words remained incomprehensible due to the affect of chattering teeth.

"I don't know how to break this to you Wormtail, but I think this Death Eater thing just spotted us. And it doesn't look like it'll let us leave…" Harry whispered back as he stared at the cloaked figure.

Whatever happened next happened too fast to be caught with human eyes because it took just a second for one of Wormtail's arms was cleanly sliced off. And the missing arm only went noticed when it loudly thumped on to the sand leading to Wormtail's delayed scream of pain. Harry turned to his screaming companion only to find the same wisp of shadows dancing around the Death eaters feet all but moving upwards slowly tightening itself around Wormtail's body. But the minute those shadow almost reached the boy he had pulled out a green marble with his remaining hand and nauseatingly stated one word. The marble lighted up in a soft green hue and Wormtail vanished from the scene.

"So that's what that marble does, Heh doesn't look like a trash item." thought one unruffled Harry Potter. Knowing that Wormtail disappeared meant that he most likely will be the killer's new target he began considering what he should do next. "Hmm if I get killed here do I have to start from the beginning or do I come back alive at the spot I died. Or maybe I'll be logged off and never have to return here!" Harry sighed "Gah, I wish it would be the third option, seeing nothing but sand in the horizon is killing me faster than this Death Eater can."

Harry looked at the robed man and started walking closer in an attempt to make it easier for the crimson eyed man to finish him off. Harry wanted this over with so that he could hopefully get some water to drink if he got out.

But when Harry felt something slowly crawl up his legs he sharpened his eyes back at the so called Death eater. And unlike the countless humans that could only cower under the red gaze of Voldemort Harry did the opposite he instead yelled at the man adding a kick after his protest.

"Stop molesting me you damn pedophile!"

"If you're going to kill me get it done already. I don't have time to waste. Especially if it's going to be spent getting myself assaulted by a mere fictional character." Harry said irritably.

With Harry's comment he found those crimson eyes narrow on him as the shadows tightened harder around Harry's form. However Harry ignored the faint sensation of being constricted and restarted his rants yelling at the bastard to stop dawdling and get to the action.

When the Voldemort person moved a hair distance from Harry's face he had been expecting to have his head cut off or some other gruesome death. But all he got for the wait was a cold pale hand brush against his cheek. And that wasn't the worst part that Voldie bastard didn't have the decency to finish him off instead Voldemort vanished the moment he was swallowed by the same darkness that had been holding him.

At the lack of Lord Voldemort's presence Harry shouted out, "Bastard! Get back here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I will try to stick to using only characters from the Harry Potter Series, but at the beginning some character's names will be different due to this being a virtual game verse. You'll have to wait until later on for Harry to find out their true names. Though for extra characters they would most likely end up being my own creation.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . .

For Online Wizards and Witches Ch 3

Harry James Potter was no novice when it came to not getting his way; with Faith dropping him with a family like the Dursley he had no choice but to learn that life had its downs. In short he could say he was an expert on poor luck and bad circumstances, but he made the most out of them.

When Harry reached the age where could clearly compare that he was treated differently than his overly spoiled cousin, he knew what it felt like being treated as lower than dirt. But he also learned that people hated because they wanted something to hate. Despite that he saw that such treatment was the deviation and not the norm, he had accepted the cold stares and disgust. Years living under malicious cruelty had conditioned him to expect that he deserved only the worst. It was only when he had entered in a school different from the one Dudley attended that he had learned to expect something beyond mere cruelty. Ron had been his first friend, the very person who showed him that he also deserved something more than hatred. It was because of this, that he now not just endured for the sake of enduring but because he knew that he had someone who could treat him with comradeship and affection. Maybe he had gotten a little spoiled on receiving some positive attention due to the Molly's maternal nature smothering him every opportunity, because at the moment he felt awful.

Being ignored by an NPC, a mere mix of codes and numbers, formed inside the silly game was unacceptable. Especially when it came from the very game that had made a mockery of him since the beginning. But even more important was the fact that this Lord Voldemort person all but rose his hopes up before drifting off while leaving him nothing.

His second encounter with something that wasn't sand had ended with Harry having nothing but anger to spend. Thus it was only right he spent his frustrations on trying a hand on tracking down this Death Eater fellow. However despite all the effort he placed in locating the man it had lead to a spectacularly failure. But even when Harry knew the chance of finding the man was slim. Harry refused to give up on his search, because the chance of finding some other deadly creature or person was far smaller. Since the start he had not seen a single monster which was strange seeing that they were usually mass featured in games. And seeing how he didn't know the conventional way of logging off the game he only could hope the dying method would do so for him.

So when Harry spotted the familiar figure of Wormtail some distance away he excitedly yelled trying to capture the boy's attention. Harry had all but hoped with Wormtail presence he would have an easier time locating Voldemort. Because Wormtail meant he had someone who was more knowledgeable about the game thus he could locate the red eyed runaway faster. Harry was soon daydreaming about what would happen once he located the crimson bastard. In Harry's head their meeting had only two possible paths; one the incompetent bastard would actually kill him this time, and two if Voldie didn't kill Harry fast enough he could always bother the Lord enough so Voldie had to off him if he wanted any sense of peace.

Wormtail was peering at the bloody ground that he had teleported away from when his search was interrupted by a voice he thought would be dead by now. When Wormtail had first accompanied Harry on his way to the apparition point of one of the dungeons he had been planning on waiting right outside the entrance at hopes that the inexperienced newcomer would die in the dungeon leaving Wormtail easy picking to whatever item drops Harry's death would leave. So when he encountered the terrifying figure of a boss type death eater, he had only heard rumors of on the net version of the Witch Craft: Chamber of Secrets game he ran away. And decided to return some time later and check if the boss would still be there. So when he found no cloaked figure he looked around for anything to scavenge, but things didn't go the way he planned because the one boy who wouldn't just die was hollering his name. Wormtail cowered at his predicament fearing that Harry was out for revenge.

Harry yelled Wormtail's name again unable to see Wormtail's paling face due to their distance. When he saw the hunching boy stiffen at his next call, Harry decided it would be faster if he went to Wormtail. Harry broke into a jog, however this caused Wormtail to unfreeze and dash off in the opposite direction. Frowning at the behavior Harry quickened his pace thinking that maybe the boy hadn't heard him. But whenever Harry yelled the boy's name on his chase the unexpectedly quick figure moved even faster managing to lead him for a good thirty minutes before Harry lost him. When Harry lost his sight on Wormtail he all but laughed at the absurdity of losing a figure among a space that held nothing but sand. He would have understood if he had lost his target somewhere among the elevated part of the island, which had numerous raised rocks acting as decent hiding spots, but to lose him in open space. Either his eyesight was getting worse or the game was fucking with him again.

Harry looked around the area he was now in and noticed his chase had led him right back to his starting point, the beach. Feeling the exhaustion that his run and his earlier journey brought, he all but slumped down on the soft sand. A break sounded nice. Harry managed to close his eyes for a mere 50 seconds before something cold hit his face. Spluttering in surprise at the cold liquid Harry shot up and found the twinkling eyes that was messily covered by a bright yellow short bangs which had atrociously Christmas red highlights to it.

Even after staring at both the face and the name hanging on top of the stranger's head, Harry was not able to recognize the person. But when the stranger all but soundly clasped Harry's shoulder he recognized the familiar gesture.

The gesture could only belong to Ron but Harry wasn't sure his eyes yelled that this wasn't his friend but his instinct said otherwise. Harry confused could say "Ron?"

"Who else, mate." Said Ron happily.

"What did you do to your hair, Ron?!" Harry grimaced.

"Brilliant right. The red symbolizes Gryffindor's color without over doing it." Answered Ron.

"I'm not sure what Gryffindor's color is but couldn't you have chosen another shade of red. One that didn't remind me of a tube of lipstick?" Harry just couldn't remove his eyes away from the color, before this he didn't think it was possible to see a hair shade that reminded him of a fire truck.

"And you're late…but now that I think of it how was I supposed to have found you if you change your appearance? How did you find me?"

Ron merely shrugged, "Er…well you look like well you. It made finding you easy."

At Harry's dubious stare Ron continued only explaining a bit quicker "And its' not like I had to ask each person I found, Excuse me but are you Harry Potter? I would've just shouted it out loud to save myself the trouble."

"And your name made it easier, though I wasn't expecting you to use your real name as your username." Said Ron.

Harry sighed at his friend's answer and mused on what he found out, so he looked like himself. It looked like his Potter luck appeared in the strangest manners, making his game avatar seem frighteningly like himself for Ron to recognize him so easily despite his younger age. Wait age? Why was Ron also…young?

"Hey Ron? Why are you 10? If it was because of a circumstance similar to my own, like using the RANDOMIZE button I could understand but…?"

Ron was taken aback by the question when Harry said, "New here remember?"

"About that everyone who creates a character starts off with their character being 10 years old due to the storyline requiring it. The first section of the story quest is about, the player ending up stranded on Azkaban Prison." Said Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

Well mate I hate to say it to you but we're staying 10 years old until we reach the second part of the story quest. Anyway, after some Death eater crashes the ship the character drifts on to the Azkaban Prison. Oh a death eater is like the general term for monster in this game, it's what we have to fight to level. " Ron explained.

Hearing Ron's explanation, Harry's eyes twitched remembering his case of encountering both situations, the drowning and the frustrating death eater called Voldemort.

"Hey Ron, where can I find death eaters?" Harry quietly questioned thinking of a certain red eyed target.

"In dungeons mostly, though a few are spread outside as well." Ron said surprised that Harry was curious.

When Harry remained silent Ron continued his explanation, "Before ending up on this island the ship was on its way to one of the few last sanctuary called Hogsmeade. Because in the storyline the only way to become a wizard is to enroll in Hogwarts. And of course one's the player completes the quest of reaching Hogwarts they age to 11 and continue to do so a s the story progresses. I think they chose to start the game character at the age of 10 because there was something about having to start at an earlier age if they want the child to return their ability to use magic. And in the game it's a big deal since only wizards can raid dungeons." Explained Ron.

"Never mind about that. Do you know where I can find Lord Voldemort?" grumbled Harry in a hasty manner only to be interrupted by Ron.

"Don't say his name! Do you want to call him of upon us!" shouted Ron over Harry's own question.

"There's a reason why all the players at the net version of the game used "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or "You Know Who" for a reason. Every time someone brashly stated his name he would be summoned and whoever was around the summoned area would die. He's the final boss for a reason you know! Do you know how many people ended up in the rebirth point because of saying his name!" furiously whispered Ron while at times looking around making sure the summoning hadn't happened.

"So I just have to say his name." Muttered Harry under his breath. Then he began yelling in quick fire, "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!"

Ron panicked at Harry's blatant use of the forbidden name wildly moving his head expecting You Know Who to appear. But as the minutes passed and nothing happened Ron let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

But Harry stubbornly decided to try again shouting even louder, "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, appear already!"

The same silence occurred and not even a strand of hair of the mention boss appeared causing Harry to pout and slump at his latest failure in finding Lord Voldemort.

"Harry! If we die, I'll kill you! " Ron all but yelled but Harry remained in his self pity.

The aggravated boy could only huff and ask "I don't know what caused you to be mental but you need to get rid of it, like fast."

"…log off..not…stupid…" Harry said while still pouting. When Ron pushed him into explaining what he said it just made Ron's face redder.

"We're automatically logging off when it's time, and you're not allowed to complain or try to find loop holes out of it. Remember you promised four hours. Besides what gave you the brilliant idea that dying would let you exit the game? When you die you go back to the beach." Ron said.

When that was all but concluded, Ron soon began excitedly chattering away about killing some death eaters, and leveling up so they could try dungeon raiding for the first time in virtual reality. He continued talking about his plans while struggling to drag a resigned Potter with him.

"There's this one place I often trained in when I used my old character in the net based version of the game. The area makes it the perfect place to train because all the death eaters are widely spread making it safe enough to level because we don't have to worry about the monsters herding. We can train there for our first few levels before heading towards the easiest dungeon. "

"It looks like you got everything planned." Stated Harry in a resigned voice.

"Cheer up mate, once you get your first death eater stab you'll be all charged."

The conversation continued as such until they had finally arrived close enough to see that they were on top of the highest cliff. As Ron stated Harry could see nearby numerous furry fanged rabbits that were poorly named Blood Rabbits. As Ron all but enlightened him on how to spot a monster or in this case a death eater by their red name Harry plopped down carelessly.

Spotting a nearby "Blood Rabbit" Ron pulled out a wooden club that he gotten from his own rucksack before quickly explaining to Harry about the two types of damages you can do in the game. The melee and the spell damage. Ron to show this lifted his club and brought it down on the black rabbit reducing its hp down to half. And then yelled to the non responsive Harry about his next move being a spell based damage.

Ron stretched his right hand out pointing towards the enemy before shouting the word, "Maragi." However the rabbit chomped down on Ron's hand when Ron was distracted by the fact not even a spark of flame came out of his command. Yelling in pain, Ron tried the word maragi again only for the same thing to happen, instead fueling the rabbit's jaw to hold onto the boy harder.

He was all but yelling for Harry's help when a feminine voice clearly pronounced "Pulinpa" which caused the rabbit to panic and let go of Ron. Ron free of the Blood Rabbit tried his spell again but when the rabbit remained unhurt he just bashed the death eater with his weapon. The dead monster didn't remain for long for it was soon gone when it melted into black vapor.

"If you're going to use a spell you have to use one that's available for your level." A bushy haired girl who was a little taller than Harry walked to where they were followed by another boy. The girl that Harry guessed was named Artemis looking at her username looked rather ordinary if it wasn't for her rather frizzy hair. While for the other boy named Travelling_Trevor he seemed particular shy seeing how he remained behind the girl during the whole exchange.

Once the girl was standing in front of Ron she said, "In the case for a spell like Maragi you would need a fire expertise off level 5 to unlock it. Thus making it unusable if you do not meet the level requirement much less the elemental requirement."

A rather red faced Ron spluttered "I know that!"

"I read from several guidebooks that one often occurring reason to why players are unable to cast is that the player does not check their Spellwork Web or forgets to unlock their spells before trying them. It could be you're not even a fire based wizard." she offered.

Insulted at the girl's statement Ron hollered "I'm a through and through Gryffindor, fire's of course my element!"

"Well are you going to check?" Asked Artemis rather impatiently.

When Ron still hadn't opened his Spellwork window the bushy haired girl told him how to why Ron pretended to not hear. Harry watched their cutting exchange before turning to the Travelling_Trevor who had been silently standing at the same spot nervously shifting his feet.

"Hi I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."

Turning his head to the greeting Neville stutteringly replied "Oh hello." And then added more surely "I'm Neville."

Noticing his mistake Neville quickly stated "I I mean Travelling_Trevor."

Their conversation passed enough time for the girl to convince Ron that she was right. And get him grudgingly to unlock his available spell. In comparison it didn't take much time for Ron to yell out his command, "Agi" which he used to set fire one unfortunate rabbit.

Seeing she had done her job the girl named Artemis moved her concentration to her own training luring a rabbit away from its group with a well aimed spell and then finishes it off with three strikes with her weapon. When the corpse of the monster dispersed in black mist, she happily said something about exp. Ron seeing that the girl was intruding on his training spot yelled out, "Hey this is my spot, find your own."

Which the girl just quivering responded that she read in the forums of the original game that areas are all free to roam, and that in the training guide it listed that this was the best grinding grounds from level 1 to 5. So he'll have to share. But Ron argued he was here first.

Their bickering went on until Harry detected in the corners of his eyes another person. The unidentified person appeared ways off from the arguing duo but his voice reached them all the same.

The boy had blond hair that was a shade closer to white then yellow, he was built slim with aristocratic features. He was flanked by two equally muscled brutes that looked wrong because the overly bulging muscles looked out of place on the ten year olds body. But it was his drawl and not the confidence of having goons that truly carried out his show of pride and superiority. The boy sneered, "Only the poor would stoop so low to fight over a mere training field. Well let them fight over trash; I'll be spending my time conquering the dungeon." Before Ron or Artemis could voice their protest the intruders had left.

"Snobbish blond git." Said Ron irritably.

And though the girl frowned at Ron's choice of wording she didn't ask Ron to retract his words.

Ron loudly said to Harry "Let's level up so much that the blond brat has no choice but to cower when we call for a duel."

Harry chuckled at this when Ron annoyed asked what he was laughing at Harry merely replied, "You can't say much being blond too."

Paled faced at the realization that his avatar was distinctly similar to the git, Ron shut his mouth. Ron stopped his insults and instead went off towards the girl he was arguing with before, and voiced out a temporary truce. There were more important things then bickering with the know it all he had a blond brat to beat, so he needed all the time to level.

Left alone to her devices the girl shook her head at the red streaked buffoon's behavior and instead walked towards this Ron person's companion.

"Are you not training as well?" the frizzled haired witch questioned.

When Harry replied that he had no interest it got the auburn female in a ditz, trying to convince the boy to at least try out. She kept pestering Harry about how much it was a waste not to test something out especially since he was already here. Unwilling to continue hearing how much he would waste, he conceded and allowed the girl to teach him on how to unlock and check his spells.

He clearly stated the word system, followed by saying Spellwork Web. With the girl looking over Harry's shoulder he couldn't concentrate on what was listed on an intrinsically well defined list of hundreds of spells. Most of them were displayed with a red cross mark which indicated that he did not yet reach the requirement to unlock them, but the first three in the list were boxed in grey. Looking at the detail of the three spells Harry did not notice that Artemis frown kept growing. When the girl beckoned Ron and Neville over did Harry truly understand his situation.

"What kind of spells are these." Neville said while looking at the image display of the first spell, which was named **Dust**.

"I never heard about them much less seen such kind of spells." Replied the only female of the group.

"They look like there meant for cleaning." Coughed out a badly shaking Ron. And when Artemis bluntly said "These spells would suit a maid more than they would a wizard." Ron couldn't hold in his laughter and began cackling like a madman.

"Maid…Harry..pfff..maid..HAHAHA!" Ron snorted.

While the three were discussing Harry's current issue all Harry could think of while looking at the spells shown on the web were, "Sure I don't care much about this game, but that doesn't mean you can give me damn spells that help with household chores, You fucking GAME!"

So when Artemis kindly advised maybe their idea on what the spells does is wrong, and using one of them would help sort out this issue, Harry tried it out. He unlocked his first three spells, Dust, Summon Fry Pan, and Wax. Then he targeted one Blood Rabbit and yelled out "Dust" while pointing at it. Artemis and Neville held their breath expecting something great to occur, while Ron was all but holding his stomach.

What occurred was the rabbit twitched for a micro second before a feather duster magically appeared and dusted the sand off the rabbit. The now squeaky clean rabbit changed its glare which was on the duster to Harry and rushed in great speeds ready to bite the ebony boy. Artemis interrupted the monsters path and took it down leaving only vapor.

She kindly stated "Harry it's all right, maybe the spell affinity isn't for attacking. But I'm sure it's a really rare type, don't be disappointed." Hearing her own try at cheering the boy made her grimace.

Meanwhile Ron recovered from his laughing fits and managed to choke out jokingly, "Don't worry mate you can just hide behind me."

At those words Harry opened his Spellwork Web again and carefully read the details on his spells. Finding what he was looking for he closed it and then without a single warning he used the skill wax on Ron. The moment the blue liquid touched Harry's target Ron all but tripped. Neville tried to help Ron get up but when his foot touched the liquid he knocked both himself and Artemis down. While the others were distracted at their difficulty to stand Harry walked away from the three struggling individuals.

His companion's try on lifting his spirits seemed to have done the opposite since his temper worsened. Fueled by his mood Harry launched in a sprint moving close to monsters. Ron finally picked himself up from his fall and cried out to Harry that it was dangerous. But Harry ignored his friends holler and determinedly ran. With each swift step he grabbed the attention of one Blood Rabbit and then rushed to the next still with the first rabbit chasing after him. He continued this for the next nail biting minute managing to somehow dodge the blood frenzy rabbits surrounding him while managing to sort them to follow his backside. When he had a large herd of vicious rabbits on his tail he ran straight ahead to the edge of the cliff.

This had the three observers all but shouting at Harry's foolish actions. Fearing that the boy would be either ripped to shreds by rabbits or fall to his death. Harry unworried to his friends screams simply stood there waiting for his prize to come closer before pointing on the ground and yelling "Wax." Bluish liquid all but coated the cliff and Harry smiled.

What happened next had left the gang flabbergasted as all forty two cute but deadly bunnies ran straight onto the slippery liquid and slide right off the cliff. The girl with the username Artemis opened her mouth and could only say, "That's impossible."

Ron once getting over the shock mouthed, "Wicked." Completely ignoring the slap Artemis gave him after his comment.

The girl looked at the scene with impossibly wide eyes before noticing that somehow two rabbits manage to not slide all the way off the cliff "So he managed to get rid of the hoard but it still leaves the two Blood Rabbit that didn't ..." She said but before she could finish her sentence Harry summoned his fry pan and slammed in quick succession the remaining rabbits back onto the deformed wax sending them after the other rabbits.

When the last rabbit fell Harry heard a soft ringing sound alerting him that he had leveled up. With that Harry Potter, now a level three wizard was two levels higher than his three companions.


End file.
